


Twelve

by DoubleDen



Category: Les Twins
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Larry is super possessive and bossy, Larry's a bit of a crazy person, M/M, Maybe Lau will be the crazy one next time, Sorry I just like seeing him this way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDen/pseuds/DoubleDen
Summary: It's well known that Larry and Lau started off dirt poor in the streets of Paris. In this story, the twelve-year-olds are orphans, trying their best to survive in this messed-up world. But after a scare of almost being separated, Larry decided to bite Lau and mark him forever. This way, their minds and bodies are linked, and one can always sense where the other is at all times. But Lau is an Alpha just like him. As they grow up, problems ensue for the Bourgeois boys...





	1. I Can Love You

“Larry…” Laurent whispered between lights huffs of breath, “It hurts.” After a moment, the other boy replied, “Don't worry, Lau, it'll be over soon. Trust me, this is the best way that we can stay together forever.” The two boys were positioned on the floor of the room in their small city apartment in Paris. Laurent lay flat on his back on the wooden flooring while Larry sat cross-legged next to him, watching his brother. “A-are you sure this is right?” Laurent asked in his thick French orphan accent, “Maybe we should've waited til we were older. Is it supposed to hurt this much? I--I can't move.” Laurent’s tail thumped lightly on the floor, raising up and falling back down in a set pattern. Sweat glistened over his tiny shirtless body, his breathing slow and heavy, hitching up in his throat every once in a while. To some extent, Laurent’s concerns were valid. Getting claimed isn't supposed to hurt at all. In fact, it should be a pleasurable sensation...that is, if it's between an alpha and an omega. But both orphans being identical twins, they were both alphas, which was why Laurent was in so much pain. His body isn't meant for the Bite. And because his body hadn't reached full maturation, it hurt even worse. Larry sighed and said “stop whining, would you? If I didn't mark you now, how would we be able to find each other if we were separated? You saw what happened today. Those perverted men almost took you away. By now you would be a human drug case, forced to smuggle meth across the border in your stomach,” Larry dramatized the story a bit, scaring the 12-year-old boy lying next to him. Said boy grimaced, and when Larry saw that his story was working, he continued, “and they would cut you open! And you'd be dead. Do you want that?” Lau shook his head, a poor look on his face. He then stayed silent, enduring the pain of being bitten by another alpha, clutching his stomach and breathing in and out to try to cool the burning sensation in his chest. “But don't worry too much, okay, Lau? I'll protect you better now. It's just you and me. And you'll get strong too!” Lau gave Larry a weak smile and looked up at him out of the corner of his eye, too tired to turn his head. The two orphans smiled at each other, not realizing in their 12-year-old minds quite what they had done.

 

Years went by, and the pair truly did stick together. They became famous for their unique style of dance and their self-made story. The 20-year-olds travelled the world touring together. And it was all like heaven. And then Laurent busted his knee. That didn't stop either of them from dancing though. They continued to teach and perform. But something was different. Larry felt something stir up in him each time he saw the black, swirly, tattoo-like mate markings on Lau’s shoulder. The feeling was like a kind of possessiveness, but more intense. Each time they danced, Larry had to tell Lau to calm down so the pressure on his knee would ease up. He even went as far as to hold his brother down on stage in the middle of a performance so he would stop dancing. “He loves y'all so much,” Larry would tell the fans, “that's why he won't stop dancing.” The twins got into fights more. “Why the hell can't I go tonight? The doctor said I could!”

“Because I said so. You dance too hard for the fans,” Larry said as he took Lau’s chin in his hand, “You should dance like that only for me.” Laurent pushed Larry away and shoved his hands in his pockets, going to a get a drink from the nearest bar. Knowing where he was going, Larry called out, “Hey, don't talk to anyone while you're there. Don't even look at anyone else, capiche? I'm just trying to keep you safe.” Lau rolled his eyes.  _"_ _ Why does he have to be so overprotective? I’m a full-grown man."  _ Lau thought.

 

That was the last day before both of their lives were changed forever. It all started after their last show of the tour in Cali. Too tired to celebrate, Lau went back to their penthouse to call it a night. Larry promised he would celebrate for the both of them and then come home to take care of Lau.


	2. Better Than He Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry's sudden attack leaves Lau bruised and confused in a hospital room. So many things aren't adding up. Boys will be boys. And Alphas will be...other things.

**LAURENT POV:**

 

I rested on the bed, my knee screaming for relief. As I closed my eyes, I suddenly felt something huge and large land right on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. “AH!” I yelled in pain as the huge force jostled my knee. My eyes shot open to see Larry kneeling over me with his hands pinning my wrists to either side of my head. He knew I would try to hit him and he tried to prepare for it. But he must have forgotten I also have legs. I used my good knee to go for a nut shot between his legs.  He just barely blocked it with his knee and then he moved in between my legs so I couldn't kick him anymore. He took both of my wrists into one hand then without warning, Larry leaned down, yanked down the collar of my t-shirt and sank his teeth deep into my shoulder. “Fffffffffffuckkkk!” I cried out in pain. “Larry! What the hell are you doing? Stop!” I tried to shake him off me but his bite hurt like a bitch. “This isn't funny! That really hurts! Agh, get off me!” Without saying a word, Larry went a little further up to do the same thing on the inside of my forearm. Tears welled up in my eyes. When he pulled back and sat up, my blood covered his teeth and mouth. He licked his lips and wiped the rest away on his sleeve. “Ugh! Gross, man, that's my blood!” I looked up at my damaged forearm pinned above my head. Blood seeped into the sheets around it. And blood soaked into my t-shirt at the shoulder where Larry bit me. “You really hurt me bad, bro, get the fuck off me!” Larry let me go, and got off me suddenly. I tried to sit up, but the pain was too much, and I settled for leaning on my good arm for support. Then, while still standing next to the bed, Larry grabbed my chin and slammed my lips onto his painfully. “Mmf!” I grunted. Larry was moving too fast for me to recognize what was going on. Was this even Larry? Why is he acting like this? Suddenly, I felt extreme pressure on my injured knee. I looked down to see that Larry was pressing it down with his hand. I couldn't move my leg due to the pressure Larry had on it and I couldn't use my arms either. “Larry, stop this! Why are you doing this to me?” I cried. Then he finally spoke up, “you want me to stop? Beg me.” My eyes widened, but pain still shot through my leg. I began to panic. If Larry kept pushing, he would definitely cause permanent damage to my knee and I'd never be able to dance again. I resorted to doing what he told me, “Please! Please, Larry, stop hurting me. I’ll do what you say, just please let go!” Larry smiled and let go. “Good boy.” My chest heaved. I was going into a panic attack. My body couldn't take this much damage at once. I laid back down and clutched the fabric over my chest. “Larry!” I reached out for him, only to grasp at air. “I’m…I--I’m...I...think...I’m...going...into...shock. Please, help me.” I could barely get my voice above a whisper at this point. I reached out for my brother, looking over at him standing just out of reach, “Help me, Larry! Please!” He just stared at me with cold eyes.“Hey, do me a favor,” he said. I looked at him. Then he grinned in a way he never had before. “Don't scream.” He reached for me, but I didn't see what he did because it was at that moment that I promptly passed out.

 

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room. My forearm and shoulder were bandaged up and my knee was in a brace. I took my eyes around the room slowly. It was all white, all plain. The room was maybe thirty feet by thirty feet all the way around. Everything was silent except for a constant beeping in my left ear. I looked up and noticed that a machine was making that sound. It looked like a heart monitor.  _ What the hell happened to me? _ That's when someone burst through the door. I jumped from the sudden noise. When I saw who it was, all the memories of what happened before I blacked out came rushing back to me. It was Larry. He rushed to my bedside with a worried look on his face. I freaked out. Backing away from him in the bed, I screamed at the top of my lungs, “Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me, Larry!” Even as I felt the heavy sedatives weighing me down, I could still feel the pain all over my body. I could hear my heart rate increase on the heart monitor. Shocked, Larry stopped and his eyes shot from the heart monitor to me and back. “Lau, what's wrong? What happened to you?” He looked confused which stirred anger in me. “Don't fucking act clueless, you snake. You betrayed me! How could you? Why would you?” Larry tried to take a step but I started yelling again, “Get the hell away from me! Don't come any closer!” That's when the doctors came rushing in, probably responding to the spike in my heart rate. When they saw me in hysterics, they rushed over and held me down. “Ah! Don't touch me! Get him away from me!” I yelled. “What? Lau, why would you say that?” Larry questioned. The doctors began to push a reluctant Larry out of the room. “Sir, this is a restricted area. Patients and staff only,” one nurse said to him gently. He called my name twice, but I just kept screaming, “Get him away from me! He did this to me! He did this!” Then a cold needle pressed into my arm. A long, painful screeching sound rang in my ears and before I knew it, I was out. I did not see Larry for the next few days at all, much to my relief. The only person I spent time with at that point was my doctor, Dr. Walker. She looked pretty young for a doctor, as if she was fresh out of med school. She was still older than me, though. About 26 years old. She was around 5’5”, and had curly, dyed-white hair that puffed up around her head and framed her face. She was also pretty smart, which would explain why she was a doctor. Her crazy hair and her brains reminded me of Einstein, so I started calling her that. She was pretty nice, but she was also my only companion for those long couple of days.

That is, until that one day in my hospital room when I woke up in the middle of the night. I woke up to someone kissing me and rubbing my dick inside my pants. Wouldn't you know it, it was Larry. “You awake, big guy?” he asked. His hand came up to my face and I shot my arm up as defense. But he pulled it away and stoked my cheek. I was breathing hard, but I didn't say anything. I quickly checked my leg to see if Larry had done something to my knee in my sleep. “Relax,” I heard him say. “I'm not gonna hurt you.” He smirked, “at least not right now.” He walked away to lean against the wall. “Why kick a man when he's down, right?” he looked at me, and his eyes were burning red. His long tail flicked from side to side. I jumped as his gaze got more intense and more intense until it was all I could focus on. Then I heard it again: the loud screeching that pierced my ears before a blacked out. When I woke up next, it was morning, and Larry was gone. Was I dreaming it? Hallucinating? Either way, for the rest of the time I spent recuperating in the hospital, I didn’t say much. Not even to Einstein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm excited to hear your thoughts!! Do you hate it? Love it? Is Larry the biggest jerk of all time? What is even going on???


	3. All is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent sees Larry for the first time in days, since he last assaulted him. They finally start to get to the bottom of how this all started in the first place. And it turns out it goes all the way back to their childhood.

“Laurent, before we can authorize your discharge from the hospital, we need to review your data with the a caregiver or trusted family member. Now it says here that a man named Larry Bourgeois is responsible for you--”

“No.”

“I’m sorry, Laurent, but we will be speaking with him today--”

“No!”

“It is very necessary to finalize--”

“No, doc. No. No. No. How many f*cking times do I have to say it?” The doctor shifted on her feet. “I’m afraid we’ve already contacted him, Laurent. We did look for your other family, but they all seem to be in France. He is your only option, unfortunately.”  Laurent rubbed his eyes. “Oh, dammit…” he said sharply under his breath. Dr. Walker gazed at Lau with empathy in her eyes. She crouched beside his bed to look at him. “Laurent...it’ll be fine, okay? I will make sure nothing happens.” She took his hand reassuringly. He looked up at her. Then he looked back down at his hands, one of them now holding his doctor’s. He nodded slowly. “Okay.” Dr. Walker smiled. “Don’t worry. It will all go smoothly, you’ll see. C’mon, let’s get you dressed.” When Laurent was ready, she led him to a separate room where Larry was waiting with his back leaning against the wall. When Larry saw the two of them, he slid his phone into his pocket and straightened up. He cleared his throat and stared at Lau. Dr. Walker allowed them to say their greetings. But what she heard next was something quite the opposite. It started out normal enough. Larry rubbed his hands up and down his pants nervously as he said, “Uh, hey...Lau.”

“I can’t even hear your voice without wanting to get as far away from you as possible.”

“Oh, come on, Lau--”

“Don’t f*cking say my name like that. We’re not pals. Not after what you did to me.”

“This again? I keep telling you that wasn’t me! You’re head is mixing something up!”

“Bullshit,” I said between gritted teeth, “You’ve always been a f*cking liar, huh?” Larry sighed. He looked over at the doctor standing adjacent to them, who was looking at the both of them in shock. “Could you give us a minute, please?” She looked between the two of them and then nodded as she stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. When she was gone, Larry began, “Look, Laurent, I don’t think either of us knows the full story, but-”

“Well of course not! How could I with you violating me to the point of a panic attack? Now I’m always f*cking blacking out all the damn time, and--”

“I’ve been blacking out, too!”

“Why are you always lying, Larry?”

“That night. That first night that you were in the hospital. I was the one that took you there. I had woken up on the floor, and when I got up, I saw you bleeding out on the bed. And you were groaning and crying, remember? You were already hurt when I woke up. And both our phones were f*cking dead so I had to drive you to the hospital. And then doctors ran over and said they would have to do an emergency procedure to close your wounds or else you would’ve bled out. And then they took you away, and they wouldn’t let me stay with you. So I waited there all night, and the whole time, I was so scared that you were already dead. You don’t know how scared I was, Laurent, I can’t even tell you,” Larry’s voice cracked and wavered as Laurent noticed tears welling up in his brother’s eyes. “And when they told me the procedure was successful, I ran to your room to see you, but it was a restricted area so they pushed me out. But you were awake and you were yelling at me...you kept telling me to get away...which hurt. But when I left the room, I heard this intense screeching noise and then I blacked out. The doctors had to put me in another hospital bed until I woke up. I swear that’s how it happened, Laurent. On our mom, that was it.”

 

**LAURENT POV:**

 

I stayed silent for a moment, soaking in everything Larry said. Then something hit me. The way he described it, he apparently lost consciousness at the times that I lost consciousness. Was he lying? That can’t be...he even described the screeching sound I could hear in my head. How would he know that unless...unless he really was telling the truth! “Wait a minute. Do we black out at the same times?” I asked out loud. Of course Larry wouldn’t know. This can't just be a coincidence. Something was happening to us that was causing Larry to act up and causing me to get increasingly paranoid. I spoke up again, “Larry, we should call the doc back in.”

“Huh?” Larry asked, still kind of emotional. “I think she can answer something for us, let’s just see what she has to say.” With that, I knocked twice on the door to the room, and Dr. Walker stepped back inside. Apparently she had been standing out there the whole time. She told us both to sit as she gave us data sheets and started explaining what exactly the issue was with me.

“In your blood charts, it says that you're mated to...your brother, is that correct?”

“Yes, he is,” Larry said crossing his arms, the stance he assumed when he gets defensive. The doctor glanced at him for a moment then continued. “It also says here that you've never had intercourse with your mate for even a single mating cycle. You haven't had intercourse with  _ anyone _ , for that matter.” I looked at Larry. “I don't understand,” I said, “what does that mean?” The doctor adjusted her glasses. “It means that your partner becomes more and more likely to trigger an overproduction of hormones the more he suppresses his cycle. It seems like Mr. Larry Bourgeois had been suppressing his needs for years. Your weakened state must have sent him over the edge, triggering his primal urges.”  Both our eyes went wide. “So you mean to say...I really did do this to Lau…” Larry said, incredulous.  Einstein nodded sadly. “And when you enter that state, you're not likely to recover any memories from that time, because all your senses become devoted to the ‘hunt and survive’ mindset. That’s why Lau can remember properly, but not you.”

“But then…” everyone turned towards me as I spoke up, “how come I've never experienced this mode with Larry? I'm an alpha too, no?” The doctor nodded, understanding how to answer that question. “If you were ever an alpha before, your anatomy changed to beta once you were given the Bite. You may recall that you experienced a lot of pain in your organs when you were first bitten, is that true?”

“Um, yes.”

“That pain was due to your body rearranging itself to align with the beta anatomy. The bond between a beta and an alpha is much stronger than that between two alphas, which is why Mr. Larry Bourgeois’ primal mode was so intense. And it’s why he was so possessive of you." Both of us stayed silent, so Einstein continued, “Technically, Mr. Larry Bourgeois wasn’t aware of what exactly he was doing to you when you experienced those attacks, Laurent. This is due to his mind essentially assuming a temporary dissociative state where his personality splits, and he becomes another person.”

“But,” Larry said, “That still doesn’t change the fact that I was the one that...that--” I put my hand on his shoulder and his head snapped up. We looked at each other, but didn't speak. His eyes sad it all:  _"I'm sorry."_ I nodded, understanding perfectly, and gave him a smile. Einstein continued, "Unfortunately, no, it doesn't. But there is a completely nonpharmacological option for preventing this kind of situation in the future...however, I'm not sure how comfortable you two would be with it, given your particular circumstances." I looked at her. "What is it?" She studied her clipboard for a moment, clearly just trying to stall for time, but I waited. "Well, that would be regular intercourse. It would sync your bodies back to the cycle, which would prevent outbursts like this from occurring."  We were silent. I looked over at Larry and his face was turning red, with his lips pressed in a tight line. He looked over at me for a second, but looked away when he noticed I was already watching him. “While I admit it may have been a bit of a premature decision to undergo the Bite at such a young age,” Einstein said, “sexual intercourse is the best method to combat any future outbursts...I could also prescribe medicinal suppressants, but it’s not as effective and can have quite a few side-effects, some leading to permanent damage.”

“Umm,” Larry said, his voice hoarse, “this is a lot to think about.” She agreed. “I completely understand. Please take your time in making a decision. But also know that if you do decide to try sexual intercourse as a treatment, you will have to come in for regular checkups just so we can monitor your progress or any unwanted behavior. Is that alright?”

“Uh,” he looked at me and then back to her, “y-yeah, that’s fine.”

“Fantastic. Please feel free to come back at a later date to discuss your decision. If you’ll just sign here, Mr. Bourgeois, Laurent can then be discharged from the hospital.” The doc handed Larry a pen and he signed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. What was this chapter? Will Lau and Larry choose dubious sex or sketchy drugs as treatment for their situation? Who knows? I certainly don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Things are about to go down in the next chapter. Not too many things, but still...prepare yourself. There will be blood.


End file.
